First snow
by kaze karter
Summary: Oneshot. A lesson is learnt by each sibling on the first day of winter. Now it is Edmunds turn. Prenarnia.


Disclaimer- don't own.

a/n- sorry bout any grammar mistakes. Flames welcome.

----

One-shot.

--

White balls of lint fell from the sky, early one morning in London, at least to a pair of round brown eyes it looked like lint. The small boy had never come across the phenomenon that was snow before, or at least that his small self could remember, but it was a particularly cold winter that year and now the ground was sprinkled white, like a powdered cake or his mothers face when she went to parties.

The young boy sat watching from inside a building, a house more specifically, his nose was pressed up against the glass of a window, his breath fogging on the surface.

He was not alone in the room of the house; his older sister was still asleep resting peacefully, while he gazed at the outside world. The young brown-haired boy gasped, surprised as a spatter of white covered the window.

The small sound awakened his sister, who turned on her side to watch him as he pulled back from the window and watched as the ice slid down the pane.

"What you doing Ed?" she asked sleepily, a soft smile on her face.

The young boy turned around to look at his sister, his brown eyes wide, "It's white Susan." He whispered amazed.

Susan's smile increased a few inches, "What is Ed?" she asked removing her blankets and standing up, stretching her arms out.

"The world." Edmund replied.

Before the older girl could answer a deep and soothing voice came from their door. "It's called snow Ed," both Susan and Edmund looked to the door where a middle aged man let against the frame, a bright smile on his face.

"But what is snow Father?" Edmund asked scrambling to his feet, and moving to latch onto his arm.

Henry Pevensie laughed at his youngest child and ruffled his hair, "It's Susan's job to answer that," he said nodding at his daughter. "Just like Peter taught her." he continued smiling.

Edmund bobbed his head and turned expectantly to his older sister. She smiled at him "Get some warm clothes on Ed, and we'll go find Peter, I'm sure his already outside."

The young boy nodded excitedly and scrambled to his closet, almost tripping on his feet, causing his father to chuckle good naturedly.

----

Edmund gripped Susan's hand like it was a life line as he took tentative steps into the snow, sister by his side. The entire backyard was covered in a thick layer of fluffy ice, the trees and the roof tops of their neighbor's houses looking sugar coated.

Edmund grinned as his footsteps caused the snow to crunch loudly, and Susan couldn't help but melt at the look on his face.

"Oi!" a voice called from across the yard, "I've been waiting for you two." Both Susan and Edmund smiled as they noticed their elder brother Peter standing across the yard, fluffy earmuffs in place, large parker making him look twice his normal size.

"Slept in!" Susan replied the two younger children making their way over to their brother.

Peter nodded his blonde head, "A bad habit Sue," he joked, trying to look stern. "I was ready to begin without you." he said scooping a clump of snow into his gloved hand and beginning to shape it into a ball.

"What are you intending to do with that?" Susan asked suspiciously, nodding at his hands.

Peter grinned, his whole face lighting up, "Why teach Edmund the great art of snow ball fights, thank you very much." he said proudly nodding his head.

"You fight with snow!" young Edmund gasped from the ground, looking up, wide eyed.

"That's right Ed," Peter said crouching down to his height. "You can do a lot of things with snow."

"Like snowmen." Susan suggested.

Peter nodded "And snow angels."

"You can make forts," Susan added.

"And go ice skating, and tobogganing." Peter said.

At all these things Edmunds grin grew wider, "You can do all those things?" he gasped practically bouncing with excitement.

Both elder siblings nodded. "Will you teach me?" Edmund pleaded.

Susan laughed, "Of course Ed." She smiled.

Peter held out his perfectly shaped snowball to his younger brother and watched as he removed his hands from his long puffy sleeves and touched it with his fingers.

His eyes widened and he quickly drew his hand back "Its cold!" he cried.

"Of course it's cold Ed," Susan said putting a hand on his shoulder, "Its water."

Edmund tilted his head "But it looks different." He said innocently.

Peter and Susan laughed, "It's frozen, you dummy." Peter joked, grinning at his brother.

"And it won't hurt you," he added holding out the snow again for Edmund to have.

The youngest of the three slowly reached out and brushed his fingers across it, this time smiling; carefully he took it from Peter hands and stared down at it in wonder.

Hearing the silence Peter grinned, "You're not afraid are you Ed?" he teased in good fun.

Edmund shook his small head shortly, "Of course not, it's pretty. I could never be afraid of snow." He said determined.

"Well good," Peter said standing up, "Cause there's no reason to be afraid of snow Ed, its only meant for fun." he grinned dusting of his sleeves.

"Trust us Ed," Susan said still holding Edmunds hand. "Winter will soon become you're favorite season." She smiled as Edmund began gathering snow into a small pile.

Edmund looked up at his older sister and innocently said, "Even better then summer?" he asked.

Susan nodded, "Even better then summer." She repeated

And a short way away from the children, in the threshold of the door stood the two eldest Pevensie's, the woman smiled as she watched her children play, her husbands arms rapped around her shoulders.

"Soon they will have another little one to teach." She smiled fondly, patting her stomach gently.

"And then there will be four," her husband joked, grinning as the nose of the snowman fell to the ground, Edmund looking disappointed, before Peter fixed it.

Helen chuckled softly, "And then there will be four." she replied turning back into the house to begin making hot chocolate.

-----

End.

---


End file.
